Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to processing and, more particularly, to a job processing apparatus, a method for controlling the job processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a multifunction peripheral (MFP) used as a printing apparatus is equipped with a mode for visually impaired users that allows the users to check the status of the MFP and also input a job via voice recognition. In particular, a technique is known in which, when another user interrupts a job input by a visually impaired user, the user is asked by voice or the like whether to permit the interruption (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-94127).
However, with the above-described technique, if a visually impaired user makes a copy without interrupting a job of another user that is being printed, the user is unable to recognize at which timing the copy made by the user is to be output. In addition, there is a problem that a printout for the user is mixed into printouts of others and the user has difficulty finding his or her printout.